fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Phoenix Prisms!
Pretty Cure Phoenix Prisms! '(プリキュア フェニックス プリズム！''Purikyua Fenikkusu Purizumu!) is an idea that was created by CureKanade and is being created by CureKanade, CureWolfy11 and CureHotaru. Plot Characters Pretty Cure '''Konomi Hoshikuzu (星屑 このみ Hoshikuzu Konomi) is a fourteen year old girl who loves cooking and figuring out mysteries. She loves cooking for everyone so she can put a smile on their face and doesn't want to be a cure but gets used to it since it makes people happy that the town is being protected. She loves going on adventures and going to Maria Kiseki's concert's. Her alter ego is Cure Stardust '(キュアスターダスト ''Kyua Sutādasuto). '''Aguri Kiseki (奇跡 あぐり Kiseki Aguri) is a fourteen year old girl who loves tennis and is a daughter of an idol. Since Aguri is the daughter of Maria Kiseki, she get's free tickets to her concerts and invites the other cures to come along for free, including Konomi. She is a very good tennis player and she wants to be a famous tennis player but is scouted to be a model instead. Her alter ego is''' Cure Miracle (キュアミラクル Kyua Mirakuru). '''Inseki Hoshino (星野 いんせき Hoshino Inseki) is a fourteen year old girl who loves manga and wishes to make one. She owns a lot of Manga and Anime DVDs. She always wanted to be a superhero so she gets used to being a cure. Her alter ego is Cure Meteorite '(キュアミテオライト ''Kyua Miteoraito). '''Inochi Modosu (戻す いのち Modosu Inochi) is a fourteen year old girl who loves video games and the internet. She has made her own famous website and she always plays atleast one video game on a day. She is just like Inseki, wants to be a superhero to help everyone.Her alter ego is Cure Life '(キュア ライフ ''Kyua Raifu). '''Cho Hisakawa (久川 ちょう Hisakawa Chō) is good at studying and likes reading. She is always doing her best and never gives up. She cares for her friends a lot and often sacrifices herself for them. Her alter ego is Cure Light '(キュアライト ''Kyua Raito). '''Ellie Kagome (カガメ エリー Kagome Erī) is great at sports and loves sweets. She is a bit clumsy and loves eating sweets. People often don't understand why is she good friends with Cho, because their characters are very different but they both care for their friends and that is one of the reasons why they are best friends. Her alter ego is Cure Shining '(キュア シャイニング ''Kyua Shainingu). Mascots '''Moon Beam(ムーン ビーム Mūn Bīmu) is Konomi's mascot partner. She is a bunny-like mascot who is good friends with Hikari. Wonder (ワンダー Wandā) is Aguri's mascot partner. He is a tiger cub-like mascot and loves playing around and can be a bit spoiled. Shooter (シューター Shūtā) is Inseki's mascot partner. She is a chicken-like mascot who is good firends with Inseki and always give her advice at battle. She used to be the only female guard in Miracle Land. Soul(ソウル Sōru) is Inochi's mascot partner. She is a butterfly-like mascot who loves to compete in video games with Inochi. Hikari (ひかり Hikari) is a bunny-like mascot. Her personality is a lot like Cho's. Hikaru (ヒカル Hikaru) is a cat-like mascot and he often argues with Ellie. Their personalities are a lot a like. Death Eaters Scream (スクリーム Sukurīmu) is a teenage boy who often annoys Silent. He screams a lot and is the first commander to appear. Silent (サイレント Sairento) is the second commander to appear and the reason why he is called Silent is because death can be silent.... Mimiki (ミミキ Mimiki) is a girl who can disguise herself into anyone she wants to be. She is the third commander to appear. Shinigami (死神 Shinigami) is the monster of Death Eaters. They mean "Death" in English. Ash (アッシュ Asshu) is the leader of Death Eaters. He is a stubborn boy who is three years older than Scream. Items Phoenix Watch (フェニックス ウォッチ Fenikkusu U~otchi) is a watch that the cures use to transform. The mascots turn into them like the communes in previous seasons but they look like the watches in Yes! Pretty Cure 5! The phrase is "Pretty Cure, Prism Waltz!" The mascots help them transform like the Heartcatch! mascots. Wonderful Arrows (ワンダフル アローズ Wandafuru Arōzu) is the weapon for Cure Stardust and Cure Miracle's group attack, Fantastic Arrow. Locations Valour Academy - The school the cures go to. Shiranami Town - The town that the cures live in. Death Point - Is the Death Eater's hideout. It is a building like's Nightmare's from Yes! Pretty Cure 5! Miracle Land - The land that Moon beam, Wonder, Shooter, Soul, Hikari and Hikaru come from. Attacks * Cure Stardust: Stardust Fantasia * Cure Miracle: Miracle Heart * Cure Stardust and Miracle's group attack: Fantastic Arrow * Cure Meteorite: Meteorite Crash * Cure Life: Life Spin * Cure Meteorite and Life's combination attack: Lovely Slash * Cure Light: Light Sword * Cure Shining: Shining Arrow * Cure Light and Cure Shining's group attack: Rainbow Shoot * Group attack (everybody): Phoenix Prism Waltz Meteorite Shower Trivia Gallery Cure4.jpg Cure3.jpg Cure2.jpg Cure1.jpg Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure Phoenix Prisms! Category:User: CureKanade Category:User: curewolfy11 Category:User: CureHotaru